It is usual that self-timers for use in conventional cameras have been unable to lock them in the winding-up condition even if stopping photographing intention and rewinding a self-chaging lever, after once started, and even a fewer number of re-lockable ones have been able to wind up the self-charging lever to its final position. Nevertheless, in case of using such self-timer, the whole self time (normally, approx. 10 seconds) has not been spent, but a camera will be released in a short self-time of 3 or 5 seconds after winding up the charging lever up to a halfway position. In such a case, after starting the self-timer once, stopping photographing intention and then locking it in the winding-up condition after winding up the charging lever up to the halfway position again was impossible even in the afore-mentioned re-lockable self-timer.